Armageddon in Heaven
by Shinigami Mothman
Summary: An alternate ending of the series if Light were to win. The apocalyptic ending bathed in sin that should never occur. Oneshot Death anal blasphemy NECRO ALERT: DO NOT READ IF SQUEAMISH! Light and Mikami


Note: This is a thoroughly disturbing story to some viewers. To others, it's awesome.

However, I cannot stress enough about how many would be uncomfortable with it, and that's fine, because it has necrophilia in it. Not everyone's into that, but if you are... cool. It's got some yaoi in there somewhere, but you've got to look for it. (Kidding)

And with that, I don't own Death Note, I don't own any of the characters, and I am not a necrophiliac.

Seriously. :D

Have fun.

---

Armageddon in Heaven

"…thirty-seven,

Thirty-eight,

Thirty-nine..."

And his face grew wild from the echo of the reaper's numbers.

"Near, it's my win."

"Forty!"

Blood poured out of Mikami's face and his eyes grew hazy with delirium. His eyes darted around and he saw the small boy sitting across from his God drop something.

It seemed time was slowing down while Mikami's heart raced to the speed of light.

His face curled in a feral grin and tears threatened to pour out of his glowing red eyes as he shook with overwhelming excitement.

One by one, people fell around his God, and he laughed and laughed endlessly. Light's head tilted back, his back arched, his arms tensed and he grabbed at his hair. He cackled and chortled, his young voice shaking with enthusiasm and echoing with morbidly joyous vigor.

The men near him had faces of sorrow and defeat, with their lowly gazes growing glazy. The boy in white had already bent forward and died, almost as if he admitted defeat or he submitted himself to decay. His young face had tried to carve out odium and disgust, but it could not hold form.

The world around them seemed to stop, yet move so quickly. Because although everything felt like eternity, the seconds ticked on until after a full sixty seconds had gone by since Teru wrote the last name.

His God, was very, very pleased.

Yagami gasped and smiled. He pinched the bridge of his nose, but he remained chuckling, all with a sly grin that showed his subservient worshipper that he was not done milking the moment.

Teru was trembling, and he had since sunk to his knees in awe. He did the sign of the cross and clasped his hands together in thankfulness.

"A-are you h-hap-py with me… Kami?"

Light's eyes stuck to Mikami, and he looked at his servant up and down in admiration and desire.

He breathed in slowly, "Mikami… Teru. You have made me infinitely happy."

Light took a step toward him and outstretched his arms.

Tears dropped from Teru's eyes.

Yes! His God was merciful! His God was true! His God was everything and more he hoped.

He ran to him.

Light embraced Teru and stroked his soft black hair. Now that his problems were erased, he now had the luxury of stepping back and admiring this beautiful creation that had blessed him with all that he wanted.

Teru clung tight to Light. He rested his head on his shoulder, even though he was slightly taller and broader. He felt fulfilled and safe.

Light tilted Teru's face to his and he smiled. Strangely, this wasn't a false smile. Someone had finally lived above and beyond his expectations. A feat he had only seen in himself.

The back of his hand stroked Teru's smooth face and he kissed him softly on the lips. At first Teru looked frightened and confused, but Light kissed him again. Harder. Then Teru pushed against him and whimpered.

Light's tongue flicked against his and he suddenly pushed in deep and slow. He grabbed Teru's hips and pulled them as close as he could against him. Under Teru's trench coat, Light could feel his erection push up against his own .

Teru's face flushed and he wrapped his arms around Light's neck and shoulders.

Light pulled away quickly and pressed swift light kisses on Teru's face and neck. Mikami bit his lip and moved his foot up and down Light's calf.

Then Light's lips brushed against Teru's ear and he heard a quiet whisper.

"Do you want me to love you Teru?"

Then Teru wrapped his arms around Light's waist in lust.

"Yes…" His answer was curt and affirmative. Like taking an order without a second thought.

And they entangled into each other.

Teru positioned himself on his back on the floor of the warehouse, but immediately reached into his pocket. He threw a deep red apple at the awkward shinigami who had previously been whistling and averting his eyes from the situation. Light gave a beautiful laugh again and laid his head on Teru's chest. Ryuk took the apple somewhere else that he could enjoy in a quiet and unperturbing scenery.

Light unbuttoned Teru's shirt with agonizing languor. He sucked on the tight skin of Mikami's collarbone to his serratus anterior to the slight dip in his inguinal region.

Mikami twitched and arched his back. His legs spread slightly and he unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. Cool hands slid under his trousers and traced along his sartorius, but did not touch his pounding cock.

Light's eyes hid behind his hair and he started to chuckle again. He looked to his right, and not even a meter away, lay the deceased remains of the L-copy.

He stood on his knees up from Mikami.

"Do you have a pocketknife?"

Teru wasn't quite sure what his God had planned, but he knew better than to question him. He nodded and handed a switchblade to Light.

The God crawled over to the dead boy and hunched over him, not unlike how L would.

Teru propped himself up on his elbows to see what was happening. He crawled over and gasped.

They both laughed.

Not even L himself would deserve such disgrace from Light. Near's poor body was now being stripped nude and growing pasty; though it hadn't quite taken on a cadaverous or emaciated look. But blood was beginning to settle, and his eyes were glassy and lifeless. His lips were parted, and Light stabbed them ever so gently with the tip of the knife. Blood didn't ooze, but stayed stationary and dark. He smeared the body's blood over its lips and he licked them.

He wanted to do this before Near's livormortis could blanch to pressure or even start to appear. Light ran his fingertips over the small hills of white lifeless flesh. The blood vessels were unmoving and his body was starting to get cold. Despite the blood, Near's lips looked colorless and thin. At close examination, his skin and adipose tissue seemed to hang off of his bones. Now he was just a plaything for Light and Teru.

Light held the small boy's face in his hands staring into his eyes.

"Teru?"

"Yes?" Mikami stared at him avidly.

He could see Light's back arch and descend slowly with each breath.

"Were you angry that this boy tried to defy your God?"

Teru nodded.

"Do you want to take your wrath on this one that you judged for me?" Light's eyes dazzled brilliantly in the stream of light blanketing him from the open door.

Teru grabbed the lifeless body by its neck and shook it violently. Near's head knocked back and forth and he dangled from Mikami's grip. The last of the boy's slashed clothes slid off of his body and Teru bashed his head into the ground. He did it again and again, and Light laughed hysterically.

Mikami threw down the body and punched it in the face. The back of its head was cracked and its jaw snapped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Light bent backwards and cackled. He gasped and his body trembled in delight.

Teru slapped the boy around and repeatedly shook him by the throat.

Light giggled and put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Mikami, you can stop now, ha ha."

Teru caught his breath and his eyes widened. He dropped the body and gazed at Light tentatively.

Light put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into another kiss. Teru nipped at his top lip and sucked on his tongue wantonly. Light groaned but pulled away. He gave Teru a teasing glance and pulled off his shirt. He stood up on his knees and pulled off his belt and threw it aside. His breath started getting faster and he unbuttoned his pants. He bit his lip and whimpered, giving Mikami a helpless look.

Mikami's eyes traced the slow movement of Light's zipper descending. Light reached a hand into his own boxers and squeezed himself. A small blush passed his face and he let out a small, "oh".

Teru noticed he was drooling and he wiped away his saliva quickly. Light chuckled and pulled down his pants and underwear to his knees.

As he kneeled bare in front of him, Teru found himself against his God's naked body caressing every exposed square centimeter of skin.

Mikami kissed Light's shoulder, "You're beautiful…" His hands traced down Light's back and his fingers stroked his entrance. Light licked Mikami's ear and said, "I demand you inside of me while I fuck that dead boy senseless." His face was in a scowl when he pulled away, but he grinned with even more malice.

What could be described as a mixture between fear and longing passed Teru's eyes, but the gaze Light fixed upon him only told him he would do this, no matter what his opinion. He belonged to him now. But Teru wasn't exactly complaining.

Light bent over and grabbed the switchblade off the floor of the warehouse. He parted Near's thin legs gently, and he pulled the bottom half of the boy towards him. He licked the body's opening lightly and playfully, sometimes like how L would an ice cream cone, or how Mello would a bar of chocolate. Near was of course, unresponsive, and Light couldn't help but wonder how the boy's body would react to this.

Impatiently, he jabbed the knife into the dead body's anus.

He turned back to look at Mikami, "Well??? Hurry up!"

"O-okay!" Mikami had been busy watching Light fondle the dead boy, and he blushed for making Him wait.

Light shoved the blade in and out, now getting blood on the floor and on his hands. He didn't quite care. He twisted the knife and jabbed it fast like how he'd be fucking it. He saw Mikami reach for some of the blood on the floor, and Light felt himself being opened up. He gasped, and shuddered at the intrusion of Teru's long fingers, slickened by Near's blood.

His breath hitched and Teru squirmed in three fingers now. Light hissed and bent forward more, groaning and massaging his balls. Suddenly, a searing pain tore through his sphincter as Teru shoved his cock in hurriedly.

Light looked back at him, "Fuck, Teru!"

Teru looked like he was about to cry, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Well fucking watch--Ungh!"

Mikami's thick cock shoved into him and pushed against his prostate in hot friction. Light bucked forward and whimpered. Teru pulled out and grabbed Light's hips, pushing deep into him in a rush and pulling out again. Light's head hung down and he moaned when he felt his servant fuck his ass senselessly.

He bit his lip and pulled Near's legs far apart, and as Mikami thrust into him again, he pushed himself inside the dead body's bloody orifice. Near was still quite warm, and his bloody rectum felt wonderful against the taut skin of Light's aching dick. His back arched when Teru's throbbing cock rubbed against his nub. The movement of Mikami's thrusts let him fuck the corpse faster and faster. Blood dripped around his member and the inside slickness made him shudder with ecstasy.

_And here he was, Osiris himself, and his servant Anubis._

"Oh, ungh… don't stop." Light shoved the cadaver on himself faster and faster as his servant drove into him.

_Hades, ruler of the underworld, and his reaper Thanatos._

Light's ass clamped around Mikami's cock and the latter yelled with pleasure.

_God and Jesus; finally on earth, in the flesh_

The spurting of the hot liquid deep inside of Light made him buck and come into the desecrated carcass. He gasped and groaned, digging his nails into Near's sides. His heart skipped a beat, and it began to slow down. He dropped the body and his bottom front was drenched in blood. His eyes hid behind his hair and he smiled. Teru wrapped his arms around him, not leaving the beautiful, tight place his God had introduced him to.

Light reached a hand back ran it through Mikami's hair.

All was right with the world.

---

End Note: Huh... what is it with me and Near abuse?


End file.
